


Color Theory

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Graphic Designer AU, M/M, Merlin and Harry are snarky bastards, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: Most people wouldn't agree to go on two dates with two separate people, but most people aren't Eggsy. Hey, he's up front about it. He just believes that love isn't defined by one person.There isn't an instruction manual for being in a relationship, let alone one for a polyamerous relationship. It'll take a big of negotiation to sort out their relationships, but Eggsy is willing to put in the work if it means he can be with both Harry and Merlin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mepeters81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mepeters81/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a one shot, but that didn't happen. This is my charity giveaway fic.
> 
> Self-betaed.

            “He’s back,” Roxy announced, peeking her head into the back where Eggsy sorted through the shipment that came in. “Do you want me to take his order?”

            Eggsy swung around, dropping the clipboard he’d meticulously been reviewing, and fixed her with a scathing glare. “Don’t y’ dare.”

            Roxy bated him with a shit-eating grin. “You sure? Because you look busy, and I don’t mind. Maybe I can finally get a tenner for a tip.”

            Even though he knew she teasing, he still bristled, jealousy swelling in his belly. “Bruv, I love y’, but I swear to god if y’ even blink at him I will serve y’ a non-steamed coffee flat white.”

            Roxy rolled her eyes and turned away, the door swinging closed behind her. Eggsy didn’t waste a beat hurrying to the front, reaching the register before Roxy could.

            “Hey Harry, the usually?” Eggsy greeted brightly, albeit slightly breathless, and bounced on his toes.

            Harry smiled indulgently at him, the skin around caramel eyes crinkling in that fond way that Eggsy had grown to love. “If you would be so kind,” Harry said. “How are you today? Are classes going well?”

            “They’re going great, ta.” Eggsy said, ringing in his order without even looking at the computer screen. Harry had been coming to the Suited Bean every other day for the last three months, ever since Eggsy started working there. His face signaled the start of Eggsy’s day, and man was it a pleasant way to begin.

            “And when do I finally get to see you perform?” Harry asked, leaning casually against the counter. How he made it look effortless, without causing a single crease to form in his bespoke suit, Eggsy would never know. “You glide behind the counter all the time, I can only imagine your grace when you’re on stage.”

            The tips of Eggsy’s ears burned. He stalled on answering for a few seconds, focusing on preparing Harry’s drink.

            “I don’t know. I think we may have one coming up soon,” Eggsy confessed finally. He glanced at Roxy, who took over the register for the slew of customers that came in. He’d owe her later—maybe he’d sneak her a chocolate chip cookie when he baked a new batch. “But y’ don’t want to see me dance, I ain’t nothing special.”

            “Nonsense,” Harry chided. Eggsy carried his drink over, mourning the fact that their time was up and Eggsy wouldn’t see him again until Thursday. “You’re a creature of infinite talent, darling. I can see it in every step you take. You only have to trust yourself.”

            Eggsy swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat. Fuck. Why did Harry have to be so charming? And handsome. And smart. And witty. He fucking waltzed into the coffee shop with legs as long as sex and an air of refined power that instantly made Eggsy hard. His ironclad control, exhibited in his perfectly coiffed hair and well-tailored suit, only made Eggsy want to see what he was like undone. He bet Harry was a beast.

            Harry accepted his coffee, exchanging it with a tenner he already palmed from his pocket. “Thank you darling.”

            “Yeah,” Eggsy stammered, pocketing the money. He tried to shake off his sudden wave of uncertainty, offering Harry a cocky smile that he could feel trembling at the corners. “See y’ Haz.”

            Harry grimaced at the name, but didn’t scold him. “Goodbye, my dear boy.”

            Eggsy watched him go. He didn’t even realize he was still standing in the same spot five minutes later until Roxy leaned in and whispered into his ear, “Get back to work you slacker.”

            Eggsy jumped. “Shite! Way to scare a man, Rox.”

            “Well _excuse me_ , but some of us have to work.” She gestured to the row of customers waiting impatiently.

            Eggsy winced. “Oh, right. Sorry. On it.”

            He could fantasize about Harry another time, right now he needed to get back to the grindstone.

* * * *

            “Mr. King wants to see you,” Harry’s secretary Amelia said as he approached his office. Harry took a sip of his coffee, trying to retain the last lingering traces of pleasure that came from seeing Eggsy, before he went to face the dragon that was Chester King.

            “Did he say what it was about?” Harry asked, though he had an inkling on what Chester wanted to discuss.

            Amelia handed him his messages with a sympathetic smile. “He didn’t say, but seeing as how you have a meeting with Valentine this afternoon…”

            “Splendid,” Harry grumbled, sorting through the messages. “You don’t suppose I could phone in sick, do you?” When Amelia just looked at him with a deadpanned stare, Harry sighed and nodded. “No, I guess not. Well, let Chester know I’ll be there in ten minutes. I can at least make him wait.”

            Harry slipped into his office and closed the door. He walked over to his desk and sunk down into the chair, still holding onto his coffee, which soothingly warmed his palm. He took a long sip, studying the framed butterflies he had hanging across from him. They were the only piece of him that was actually in the office. The rest was all clean lines and polished chrome.

            The sweet, nutty flavor of the coffee, mixed with a light swirl of chocolate, teased his tongue. It made it easy to forget his pending meeting, where Chester would continue to badger him about securing Valentine as a client. Chester didn’t seem to grasp the fact that Valentine was certifiably insane.

            Eggsy was a beam of sunlight in a cold world of chrome—he was the butterfly Harry found so comforting. They’d been flirting on and off for months now, and Harry could see the desire in Eggsy’s eyes every time he approached the counter.

            Maybe Harry should stop dancing around the subject and just finally ask him out.

            Then again, maybe he should remember that he’s twice the boy’s age and Eggsy probably only flirted with him for the cushiony tip.

            Harry’s intercom buzzed and Amelia said, “Mr. King requested that you come down immediately.”

            Harry smirked. “Did he? Just like that?”

            “Well, no. But I wouldn’t think it be polite to say what he said,” She stated.

            “You are a lady among harlots, my dear.” Harry let out a huff of laughter. “All right, I’m going. I guess I can’t put it off any longer.”

            He drained the last of his coffee and then left, heading up five more floors to Chester’s office. Kingsman Designs had been around for years, had become as much of a landmark in London as Big Ben or the London Eye. As one of the leading graphic design firms in the world, Kingsman had seen many trends pass through the years, spearheading many of them themselves. Chester at one time had been a leading designer, a renegade in an age of chaotic DADA and controlled Bauhaus styles. Now, nearly twenty years since he last designed anything, Chester saw nothing but dollar signs and contracts. He’d forgotten what it meant to be a graphic designer, what it meant to create something that could change the world.

            “You’re late,” Chester stated as soon as Harry walked in, bypassing his secretary, who stood to the side flustered.

            “No, I’m merely running on a different schedule,” Harry countered. He took a seat across from Chester.

            “You know it’s an attitude like that which will hurt your chances of advancing. I’d think twice before I say something like that, especially with the new department position open. If you play your cards right Hart, you could be in my spot one day.”

            The very idea shook him to his core.

            Harry raised an eyebrow with a dry look. “You wished to speak with me?”

            Chester smoothed a hand down his tie—a mauve silk number that complimented his grey suit—and nodded. “I do. You have a meeting with Valentine. You know, James originally was supposed to head that job, until he left.” Chester’s expression soured, his already deep set wrinkles sinking deeper into his face like his entire façade was ready to cave in. “That’s gratitude for you. You extend a hand to someone, offer them an opportunity of a lifetime, only to have it thrown back in your face.”

            “I hardly see it as a betrayal,” Harry said. He wished he had the balls to leave. “Especially when the last client you signed for is a known supporter for the anti-gay movement. You do recall that’s he’s married to Percival Morrison, don’t you?”

            Chester waved him off. “What concern is it to me what our client supports? Come now, you’ve been in this business long enough to know that those technicalities mean little to us.”

            “Forgive me Chester, but I do believe you’re wrong. We should have purpose behind our designs, we should support them and stand beside them. And when you push clients like that, or who was it I recently worked with—ah yes, that delightful realtor group that wanted to campaign against government housing. You know Chester, there’s a reason aristocrats have grown weak chins.”

            “Are you done?” Chester asked, folding his hands in front of him. Harry met his gaze challengingly, but didn’t say anything further. “I think you’ll find Valentine to be more your tastes, seeing as how the man has a bleeding heart for every cause imaginable it seems. I just want to be sure you’ve reviewed everything and you’re ready for today. This client is important, especially after that fiasco that James left us in with Reinfelt.”

            Harry, somehow, managed to restrain from rolling his eyes. He shoved to his feet, smoothing the wrinkles from his jacket, and said, “I’m efficiently prepared, Chester. Now, unless there’s something pertinent you need, I’ve got work to attend to.”

            When Chester didn’t say anything else, Harry left.

* * * *

            Most people were surprised when they discovered that Merlin wasn’t a programmer or engineer, but rather a graphic designer. Granted, he didn’t help his image by dressing like an IT specialist. But it wasn’t his fault cashmere sweaters were both comfortable and business appropriate.

            Despite the initial doubt that most of his clients had when they met him, he proved his capabilities as both a designer and a marketing specialist time and again. Over the last three years, after he left his cushiony corporate job as head designer for Tesco, Merlin had cultivated a name for himself, building a design boutique with a specialization in logos and branding.

            Now with James Spencer at his side, he knew his company, Grey Aviary Designs, would catapult into success.

            Merlin checked his reflection in the long mahogany table and straightened the knot of his tie. He glanced at his watch. The doors to the meeting room swung open and Harry strode into the room. His gaze swept across the room with clinical efficiency before settling on Merlin.

            “Ye’re late,” Merlin stated crisply.

            Merlin knew Harry only through James, a fact which he never moved to rectify. As far as Merlin was concerned, Harry was a flippant peacock who not only had no sense of time or structure, but lacked discipline. James assured Merlin of what a good man Harry Hart was, but Merlin had his doubts, especially when he sided with King on the Reinfelt case.

            “Seeing as Valentine isn’t here, you could actually say that I’m early,” Harry stated and walked over to the seat opposite Merlin.

            “This meeting was slated for Eleven o’clock, it’s now eleven ten. That’s late,” Merlin said.

            “Your astute time skills are astounding, Merlin,” Harry stated dryly, and Merlin clenched his jaw. Before he could respond with a rejoinder, Valentine entered.

            “Gentlemen, welcome,” Valentine greeted boisterously. Both Merlin and Harry winced. _Americans._

“Not to be blunt, but why is he here?” Merlin asked, looking pointedly in Harry’s direction.

            “M, my man, always to the point. That’s why I like you. No bullshit.” Valentine said as he took a seat, propping his feet up on the polished table. His blindingly white sneakers glared beneath the overhead lights. “I like your work, but I also like Kingsman’s work.”

            Merlin clenched his jaw again.

“As lovely as the sentiment is, where does that put us?” Harry asked. “We can’t work together, obviously. We’re two separate companies.”

            “No, I suppose not. Though I did consider it,” Valentine said.

            Of course he did. The man probably had no clue how the design industry worked. He probably just assumed they conjured the product out of thin air.

            “I want you both to come up with a design and submit it. Whose ever I like, I’ll work with.”

            “Ye realize ye’re asking one of us to essentially work for free,” Merlin said, and if he sounded offended it was because he was. He understood Valentine’s company was a multi-billion-dollar corporation, but the request was absurd. Merlin wasn’t some poodle meant to perform tricks.

            “While Kingsman would certainly love to work with you, Merlin is correct. I’m afraid we can’t approve services that shan’t be paid for,” Harry said, and Merlin was only the slightest surprised he agreed with him. From the look Harry shared with him, Merlin supposed he must have been equally offended.

            “I understand,” Valentine said. “And I assure you, any work you provide, whether used or not, will be amply paid for. But whoever we do go with, we’ll be keeping on retainer for future projects, and will proceed with the branding initiative. I want to get an idea of both of your visions before I proceed—I don’t want to work with someone who isn’t on the right mindset, you feel me?”

            Merlin chewed on the inside of his cheek, considering Valentine’s offer. Being on retainer could make or break his company, and even if they don’t get the job, he wouldn’t be out for it. There didn’t seem to be a losing angle—though Merlin had every intention of beating Harry out for the job.

            “That seems acceptable,” Merlin agreed.

            Harry reclined back in his seat. “If Merlin is game, then I most certainly am. It will be a pleasure beating him,” Harry said with the most confident smile Merlin ever had the displeasure of being bestowed. Oh, he’d take great delight in wiping that smug look off his smarmy face.

            “Excellent!” Valentine shouted, and Merlin winced. Dear god, the man was loud. If Merlin was going to work with him, he’d need to keep paracetamol on hand. “I’ll get the contracts drafted and sent over.”

* * * *

            A cup of coffee was exactly what Merlin needed to calm down. He shouldn’t have been surprised that things went tits up. When James came to him with a connection to Valentine, he’d been apprehensive to take the job—he knew James had ties to Kingsman Designs, and whatever contacts he still harbored would be entangled with the mega-design corporation.  Chester King was notorious in the design world for being a certified arsehole.

            Even from outside the café, Merlin caught whiff of the aromatic nutty scent of coffee. The comforting smell helped ease the tension in his shoulders. He walked in, greeted by a familiar bright smile that had the corners of his mouth twitching.

            “Hey Merlin,” Eggsy called. He finished serving his customer and then came around the counter. “Usual?”

            “Aye, extra strong,” Merlin said.

            Eggsy’s eyebrows shot up. “Bad day?”

            “Just a wee bit of a headache,” Merlin said, not wanting to dampen the moment by thinking about Harry Hart or Chester King. “And could ye also make a…” Merlin pulled out a slip of paper and furrowed his brow at it. “Half-whip, non-fat… what the feck even is this?”

            Merlin shoved the paper at Eggsy, who accepted it with a chuckle and read over the order. “Is it for James?”

            “Aye,” Merlin said.

            Eggsy flashed him another sunny beam. Warmth spread through Merlin’s chest, and like a lost puppy, he trailed behind Eggsy towards the counter. He nodded to Roxy, who busied herself with cleaning some dishes.

            “So how have you been Merl?” Eggsy asked, ringing up Merlin’s order.

            “Don’t call me that,” Merlin said without any infliction. The first time Eggsy had shortened his name, he’d been a tad annoyed, but now he’d grown use to the variations Eggsy came up with.

            Eggsy hummed, though his smile never wilted. “So wot’s got y’r head pounding? Did James break another printer?”

            “No, thank heavens,” Merlin said, grimacing at the memory. James was an exceptional graphic designer, but he was a menace on the office equipment. “Just a meeting that didn’t go exactly as planned.”

            “Ah, yes. I’m familiar with those. Just had a meeting myself,” Eggsy chattered as he started to make Merlin’s order. “Didn’t go too well though—Roxy said I still had to clean the loo.”

            Merlin shook his head with a chuckle. This was why he loved coming here. No matter how stressful his day got, one look at Eggsy and everything seemed to snap into place. He was a streak of technicolor in a black and white world.

            “Mine went about the same,” Merlin confessed.

            “Well this’ll perk y’ right up,” Eggsy promised with a wink. Merlin knew what would really cheer him up—Eggsy splayed out beneath him, body suffused in a crimson blush and writhing in pleasure. He had a going theory that Eggsy was a screamer and Merlin was very interested in discovering whether or not he was right.

            “I’m sure it will,” Merlin said. “How are ye? Is school going well?”

            The question drove him back to reality and reminded him of why he hadn’t whisked Eggsy off to his bedroom already—Eggsy was half his age and still in school.

            “Good,” Eggsy said. “Been a bit hard, wot with classes and practice and work.”

            “I’m sure ye’ll manage just fine,” Merlin said, having little doubt in Eggsy’s capabilities. He’d never met someone with more tenacity. Eggsy was a firework that streak the sky. “And I’ll be here to encourage ye, every step.”

            It dawned on him that he may have come off a little creepy, and he coughed in his hand to hide his flushed cheeks.

            Eggsy’s eyes lit with what Merlin swore was impish mirth as he finished off James’s concoction and poured Merlin a cup of strong black coffee. He placed both cups in a holder and slid it across the counter.

            “Careful, people might think y’re my sugar daddy.” Eggsy didn’t even blink when he said it, challenge flashing in his eyes.

            The cheeky little shit. Oh, Merlin would turn him over his knee one of these days. He bet Eggsy would pink very nicely.

            Merlin met Eggsy’s challenge with a deadpanned look and said, “Ye only have to ask.”

            To Merlin’s delight, Eggsy’s entire face turned beet red and he sputtered. Merlin chuckled and collected the drink caddy, shoving two tenners into the tip jar. “Be sure to share that with Ms. Morton.”

            He left, his mood infinitely better.

* * * *

            “You know, it isn’t fair that you have not one, but _two_ gorgeous men vying for your attention,” Roxy complained after Merlin left.

            When Eggsy pressed his hands to his cheeks, his skin radiated with heat. Fuck, if he hadn’t been hard before thanks to Harry, he sure as hell was now.

            “Wot can I say, I’m irresistible,” Eggsy said and shot Roxy a wink.

            “More like idiotic,” Roxy huffed.

            “Why do y’ care? Y’ like birds.”

            “So send me two women instead.”

            Eggsy rolled his eyes and started to clean the dishes and equipment. “Don’t be jealous just because I’m the beautiful one.”

            “Ha,” Roxy barked.

            Eggsy jabbed his tongue out at her, and she returned the gesture with a flip of her middle finger.

            “Seriously though,” Roxy said five minutes later, after Eggsy had finished cleaning. “What are you going to do? Both of them want to fuck you within an inch of your life. Which one will you choose?”

            “Who says I gotta choose?” Eggsy asked. Way he saw it he wasn’t tied to either. He liked them both equally, if he were being honest, not one more than the other. Harry and Merlin each had their charms, and it helped that they were both drop dead gorgeous. Why pigeon hole himself into a monogamous relationship?

            Then again, it wasn’t like he had a relationship to speak of.

            “’Sides, they’re just doing a bit o’ harmless flirting. They aren’t really interested.”

            Pain flared across Eggsy’s shoulder as Roxy slapped him—hard. “Stop that. You’re a catch, Eggsy Unwin. Any man or woman would be lucky to have you.”

            “Yeah?” Eggsy asked, trying to shake the wave of self-doubt that rolled over him. “Why don’t y’ and me go behind the shop then?”

            That earned him another smack. “Ow! Oi! Quit it, will y’? That hurts!”

            “Then stop being an idiot. And I’m serious, you’re a winner Eggsy. They’d be very lucky to date you. Either. Both.”

            Eggsy rubbed his shoulder and glanced at the entrance in consideration. “Y’ think? Maybe. Don’t know if either will ask me out.”

            “And if one does?”

            “Then I go out with them.”

            “What if it’s both?”

            “Then I guess I’m in for one wild night.”

            Roxy turned away with an eye roll and ordered, “Go clean the bathroom, Casanova.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gets asked out by Harry and Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hastily self-betaed, sorry for any mistakes. Updates will be slow while I focus on school work.

Harry had never been a fan of coffee before he discovered the Suited Bean. He had been, as every good true-blooded Englishman was, a lover of tea. Coffee, unless dressed up with cream and sugar, tasted charred and bitter. He’d much prefer a traditional English Breakfast to a cup of java.

            But when he passed the café on his way to work and glimpsed through the window at the angel behind the counter, he’d been compelled to go in and order. And while he still much rather has a cup of tea, he had to say he’d grown rather fond of the sugary concoctions Eggsy masterfully whipped up.

            Before James left (and still said during their occasional lunches), he had told Harry it wasn’t the coffee, but the company. And no truer words had ever been spoken.

            “Does Merlin know you’re conspiring with the enemy?” Harry asked as he walked side-by-side with James.

            “He isn’t so bad,” James said. “A bit of s stickler for organization, but a talented bastard. I think you two would actually get along quite well, if you gave him a chance.”

            Harry sniffed, doubtful. Merlin was everything he hated in designers—rigid, formal, and lacking a single creative bone in his body. He functioned in zeroes and ones, viewing the world through binary.

            Gratefully James didn’t push the subject, one they’d addressed time and time again.

            “So when are you going to ask out that sexy barista?” James asked, nudging Harry with his elbow.

            Harry ducked his head. “I don’t know what you mean.”

            “How many times are you going to force yourself to suck down a cup of coffee before you finally do it? You know, he won’t be single forever.”

            “It be entirely inappropriate. I’m twice his age.”

            “And? The boy is absolutely smitten with you. I know because anyone that puts up with you on a regular basis would have to be.”

            Harry considered smacking James over the head, but he managed to restrain himself when a genial woman passed them.

            “Come on, I’m suddenly hankering a nice espresso,” James stated, and before Harry could say anything, strode down the street to the Suited Bean.

            “James, no,” Harry said, but James, true to character, ignored him and walked straight in. Harry, helpless to do anything else, followed.

            “Harry!” Eggsy greeted, bouncing around the counter with a blinding smile that sent Harry’s stomach tumbling over its self. “Wot are y’ doing here? Didn’t expect to see y’ till tomorrow.”

            “I’ve grown accustomed to your coffee it seems,” Harry said, managing to detach his tongue from the roof of his mouth. “And the charming smile it’s delivered with.”

            Eggsy’s cheeks suffused with a lovely shade of pink and he smiled, wide enough to show the dimple in his right cheek. “Addicted, eh?”

            “A gentleman does not get addicted,” Harry stated.

            “Sure. Wotever y’ say Haz.” Eggsy shook his head and walked around the counter. “Let me get your order.”

            While Eggsy turned to fix their drinks, James nudged Harry in the side and gestured toward Eggsy’s back. Harry shook his head and mouthed ‘no’. He wouldn’t ask him out. A little harmless flirting did not mean Eggsy was interested.

            “Espresso James?” Eggsy asked, his back facing them. “How’s Percival?”

            “Wonderful,” James said. “And yes please.”

            Eggsy turned and set James’s drink down first. James scooped it up, glancing at his watch. “Oh, look at that. I have a meeting to get to. If you’ll excuse me gentlemen—Harry, you have this, don’t you, old chum?”

            Before Harry could answer, James walked out. Fuck, that bastard. Harry glared at James’s retreating form. He turned slowly back to Eggsy, who watched him from beneath long blond lashes. It could have been a trick of the overhead lights, but Harry swore Eggsy’s eyes glittered resplendently.

            “He really got a meeting?” Eggsy asked.

            “No, he doesn’t,” Harry answered. The next time he saw James, he planned on strangling him with his paisley tie.

            “Oh.” Eggsy bit his bottom lip, considering. “Good. That’s good.”

            “Is it?” Harry asked.

            Another small, tempting smile. “Yeah.”

            Eggsy pivoted back around on his heels and went about making Harry’s drink. Usually Harry would fill the silence with light chatter, giving Eggsy lessons in the art of being a gentleman, and discussing world events, but today all Harry could do was watch, mulling over what ‘that’s good’ could possibly mean.

            Eggsy set Harry’s drink on the counter and said, “On the house.”

            Harry blinked, wrapping his hand around the warm cup of mocha. “Eggsy…”

            “Yeah?” Eggsy asked—was that hope in his eyes?

            “I was wondering—if you were amendable to the idea—if you would like…” He paused, throat closing up as he considered his next word choice. If he asked Eggsy, and Eggsy said no, Harry wouldn’t be able to show his face here anymore. He’d lose seeing that smile. The thought left him sick.

            “Yeah?” Eggsy leaned forward, bracing his hands on the counter.

            But if Harry did ask, and Eggsy did agree, then it could be the start of something magnificent.

            “Would you like to go out with me Friday?” Harry asked before he lost his courage.

            Eggsy’s entire face erupted into a wide smile. “Yes Harry, I thought y’d never ask.”

            For the briefest moment he was taken back by the surprise—he should have known Eggsy would defy expectation—but then Eggsy’s words sunk in and he returned his smile. “Wonderful.”

            Eggsy took the cup from Harry’s hand and wrote something on it. “Here’s my number,” Eggsy said, handing Harry his cup back. “Text me later and we’ll work out the details, ta?”

            “Yes, of course,” Harry said, glancing down at the scribbled numbers. His heart thundered. “I’ll talk to you later then.”

            “See y’ Haz,” Eggsy said, winking.

            Harry scowled at the pet name, but he was too elated to correct him.

* * * *

            Eggsy grumbled as he mopped up the mess of coffee and fruit juice that was left on the table by a mom. Why people couldn’t clean up after themselves and their children, Eggsy would never know. Maybe it was their location and all the posh parents figured since he was in the service industry, he was just there to wipe their arses.

            The bell over the front door jingled. He finished wiping down the table and turned to greet the new customer. Merlin nodded at him, a reserved smile softening the harsh angles of his face.

            “Hello lad,” Merlin greeted.

            “Bit early today,” Eggsy said and hurried around the counter. He threw the damp cloth in the small hamper under the counter. “Y’r looking like y’re in a better mood—no meetings today?”

            “Nae, thank Christ.”

            Eggsy chuckled and poured Merlin his cup of coffee. “Y’ know, for someone that works in an industry where he deals with people, y’ aren’t exactly the social butterfly.”

            “That’s where James comes in.”

            “Saw him earlier today,” Eggsy said. He set the cup on the counter and rung Merlin up. “Special one, that one.”

            “Oh? So that’s why he was late—he wasn’t flirting again, was he?”

            Eggsy bit back a grin and shook his head. He reached under the counter and extracted a carefully wrapped scone, placing it next to Merlin’s cup. Merlin raised an eyebrow at him.

            “No, came in with a friend.”

            “What’s this now?” Merlin picked up the scone and unwrapped it.

            “I know they’re y’r favorite,” Eggsy said, his stomach twisting into a pile knots. He’d grabbed the lemon and currant scone on a whim when he saw there was only one left. “I figured since y’ had such a rough day the other day, y’ could use a bit o’ a pick me up.”

            He wished Merlin would stop scrutinizing him. He couldn’t get a read on Merlin’s expression. His gaze was fixed on Eggsy, but other than being intense, he wasn’t giving anything away for Eggsy to judge whether he did the right thing or not.

            Eggsy rubbed his arm and shrugged. “No charge of course. Just thought y’d like it, but I mean if y’ don’t want it I can put it back in the case.”

            “No, I do,” Merlin finally said, blinking. “And thank you.”

            Eggsy pursed his lips and studied Merlin. “Don’t mention it.”

            Merlin slipped two tenners in the tip jar. “Share—”

            “With Roxy,” Eggsy finished with a smirk. “I know.”

            Merlin chuckled and turned towards the door. Eggsy bit back a sigh, not sure why he felt disappointed. Did he expect anything from the gesture? A response other than a friendly smile?

            Maybe. It was ridiculous, really, especially when he had a date with Harry (one he was very excited for), but part of him had hoped for something from Merlin.

            Oh well, he guessed he couldn’t win them all.

            Merlin turned around when he reached the door. “Are ye free Friday?”

            Eggsy blinked. “No,” He answered reflexively.

            While Merlin’s expression didn’t necessarily crumple, Eggsy could see it shuddering close.

            “Right, of course. Well, good afternoon lad.”

Just as Merlin started to turn, Eggsy called, “I’m free Saturday.”

            Merlin turned back around, hope brightening his eyes. The light streaming through the front window cast a golden haze over the soft gray of his eyes.

            “Would ye like to join me for dinner?”

            Eggsy grabbed a pen by the register and walked over to Merlin. He took his coffee cup out of his hand and wrote down his cellphone number. He handed the cup back to Merlin. “Text me later, we’ll figure everything out.”

            Merlin studied the number and then looked at Eggsy. Eggsy returned to his place behind the counter. “Don’t y’ have work to get back to?” Eggsy asked when Merlin didn’t move. Merlin snapped back to reality, and with a slightly wistful goodbye, left.

            Roxy came out of the back. “Amazing,” She said with an exasperated sigh. “In a single day you managed to get not one, but _two_ dates. How the hell are you going to manage that?”

            “What’s there to manage?” Eggsy asked. He started brewing a fresh pot of coffee. “They’re on separate days.”

            “So what, you’re just going to date both?” She set her hands on her hips and fixed him with the same disapproving look his mum would always get him when she caught him trying to sneak biscuits before dinner. “Don’t you think they deserve better than that?”

            “That’s the plan, and I’m not going to hide it from them. I’ll let them know,” Eggsy promised. He wasn’t a cheater; he wasn’t going to sneak around on either of them. “I don’t see anything wrong with going out with both. It isn’t like I owe either of them anything.”

            “No, but I’m sure they won’t be happy that you agreed to go out with both.”

            Eggsy mulled over the thought—did he make a mistake? He would let them each know when they texted him tonight. He wasn’t going to hide anything from them.

            “It’ll be fine,” Eggsy said. He hoped so, at least.

            “Well don’t come crying to me if this blows up in your face,” She said and walked over to the glass case with the baked goods. “It isn’t fair. Two dates in one day, and I haven’t been able to land one in a month.”

            “Well it helps if you smile at the customer.”

            Roxy threw a muffin at his head.

* * * *

            Eggsy pursed his lips and pondered the two text messages on his phone. One was from Harry and one was from Merlin. They’d come only seconds apart, and now stared disapprovingly at Eggsy, a reminder of what needed to be done.

            He talked a big game with Roxy, pretended he could care less about whether Harry and Merlin agreed with his views, but the truth was he did care. Now that he was faced with having to come clean and inform both of his suitors that they weren’t the only ones, he could feel the doubt creeping in.

            What if they disapproved and walked away?

            Eggsy dreamed of the day either of them asked him out. He’d been pining for both since he started at the Suited Bean. He liked them. A lot. A lot, lot. As in, he saw his future with them. He saw the white picket fence. The dog in the yard (preferably a pug). He saw the whole shebang.

            Now faced with the possibility that it could all implode in his face, well, it made him want to put off the task all together. Give it a date or two.

            But it wouldn’t be fair, and it would only paint a bad image for himself.

            “Do you want some tea?” Roxy called from the kitchen of their shared apartment. When he didn’t answer right away, she popped her head into his room. “Tea?”

            Eggsy frowned. Roxy stepped into the room, leaning against the doorframe. She crossed her arms over her chest. “What are you doing?”

            “Deciding how to explain to two men who are way out of my league why I want to go on a date with not one of them, but _both_.”

            “What happened to it doesn’t matter?” She quirked a brow, and he could already see the smug smile threatening to engulf her face.

            “Bruv, don’t be like that.” Eggsy glared down at his phone. How long was an appropriate time before he responded?

            “Not sure how to help you. This isn’t exactly a typical situation,” She said and shoved off the frame. “I can make some tea, though.”

            “Ta, love.” He scooped up his phone and pulled up Harry’s text first. They’d sorted out the time and what they were doing—dinner, though Harry was being vague on the place—and now the conversation had rolled over into casual conversation, how his day was, and what Eggsy was up to.

            Eggsy chewed on his bottom lip.

            Without thinking any harder on it, he started to type out a message, his thumb skidding across the keyboard.

 

**Jus so u kno, someone else asked me out 2day. I said yes. Is that ok w/ u? Jus want 2b upfront.**

            He hit send. His heart leapt into his throat. Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, trying to steady his wavering stomach, and held his thumb against the message to copy it. He switched over to his texts from Merlin.

            Merlin wasn’t as chatty as Harry, Eggsy discovered. After they sorted out the details for Saturday, dinner and a movie, Merlin went silent. It wasn’t that he was brushing him off, Eggsy decided, but Merlin always had a more straightforward personality. Even when they were in person, after the cursory hellos and how are you, Merlin didn’t delve too deep into idle chitchat. It had taken three weeks for Eggsy just to get a hello out of him when Merlin first started going to the Suited Bean.

            Eggsy pasted the message and sent it to Merlin. Roxy knocked on his door and carried in a cuppa. “Did you do it?”

            Eggsy accepted the tea with a grateful smile and took a long sip. He set the cup and saucer on his nightstand. “Yeah, sent to both.”

             “Well there’s a pint of ice cream in the freezer if they both drop you—I would.”

            “Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

She kissed the air at him and left.

            Eggsy picked up his tea and drank quietly, staring at his phone as if he could will a response to come. When it did ding, he kicked the phone away, his heart lurching back into his throat.

            Eggsy put it cup back down and picked up his cell. Merlin responded.

 

            **Aye. That’s okay. Thank ye for letting me know.**

Eggsy blinked. He could practically hear Merlin speaking with that throaty burr of his. “Merlin is okay with it,” Eggsy called out, trying to stamp down on the grin threatening to take over. He didn’t know Harry’s response yet.

            He didn’t have to wait long. Another text came through, this one much longer. Eggsy squirmed on his bed and opened it up.

 

            **I appreciate you being honest with me darling. I know that took a lot of courage to come forward, when you could have easily left me in the dark. I only think that it’s fair I be truthful.**

Eggsy’s throat clicked as a lump formed. Well he went the let down.

 

            **While I don’t find it ideal to share your time, because I am after all, a petty and jealous man, I can’t expect you to swear fidelity to me when we haven’t even been on a first date. It pains me to agree, but I would rather share your time, than have none of it at all.**

Eggsy huffed and shook his head. “Harry said it was okay too,” Eggsy called. More or less, he figured.

            “You lucky bastard,” Roxy shouted back.

            “Love you.”

            Eggsy didn’t try to fight his grin anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy goes on his dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-betaed.
> 
> Sorry for the delay!

            When Eggsy told Harry about his other date, Harry’s kneejerk reaction had been to call everything off. One of his greatest vices, other than his pension for theatrics, is possessiveness. It is no small secret that when it comes to what he cherishes, he is a dragon guarding his treasure. And the thought of Eggsy seeking out the attention of someone but Harry left a sour taste in his mouth. But he choked down the acidic flavor and agreed, because, even though he must share Eggsy, it is better than not having him at all.

            Perhaps Harry will get lucky and his contender will drive Eggsy away. One can hope, right?

            The threat of another spiriting Eggsy off does compel Harry to craft a first date Eggsy would never forget. A simple dinner and movie would not suffice.

            Being one of London’s most revered designers, and coming from a venerated family, Harry had a limitless surplus of funds at his disposal. Usually Harry balked at the idea of such extravagancies. As far as he was concerned, there were only three things a man needed to spend substantial money on: bespoke suits, aged whiskey, and a Cintiq table. Of course, the latter may be of a personal preference. But nonetheless, despite his decorated pedigree, Harry lived a rather humble life, his home a testament to his conservative lifestyle.

            But needs must, and Eggsy was certainly a priority in his life now.

            So, he had no qualms with greasing a couple palms and pulling a few strings to arrange for the perfect evening to sweep Eggsy off his feet. By the end of the night, Eggsy would be so in love with Harry, that he would completely forget about the other man.

            At seven o’clock sharp, Harry picked Eggsy up at his apartment via taxi. To his delight, Eggsy turned five different shades of red when he handed him a bouquet of daisies—he had recalled Eggsy telling him during one of their many conversations at the café that his favorite flowers were daisies.

            “Bruv,” Eggsy said, accepting the flowers. He shot Harry an admonishing look, but the affect was ruined by his toothy grin. He buried his face into the flowers and inhaled. “Oh these are lovely. Thank y’. Let me just go put them in some water before we go, don’t want them getting ruined on the way.”

            “Of course, take your time,” Harry said.

            Eggsy raced back up to his apartment and returned a few minutes later, sans flowers. He poked Harry in the chest, who leaned casually against the brick wall.

            “Don’t look so smug,” Eggsy teased. “Puffin’ y’r chest out. Easy points.”

            Harry pressed his hand against the small of Eggsy’s back and guided him to the waiting taxi. “I don’t know what you mean.”

            “Sure, wot ever y’ say Haz.”

Eggsy slid across the seat and Harry followed. Harry gave the driver the address, and off they went.

“So where we going?” Eggsy asked. “Y’ didn’t exactly specify the restaurant—am I dressed okay?” Eggsy looked Harry over, and he could see a trace of nervousness crinkling his eyes.

“You look absolutely lovely,” Harry assured, and he truly did. Eggsy had selected a navy suit with a simple matching tie that had white pinstripes. The suit wasn’t perfectly cut, a little large in the shoulders, but for off-the-rack, it certainly cut a pretty figure on him. Harry straightened Eggsy’s collar and smoothed his hands down the lapels of his jacket. “In fact, you look so wonderful, I’d be remised if I didn’t try for a kiss.”

Eggsy let out a huff of laughter. “Ain’t y’ gentleman-types supposed to wait for the end of the date before y’ try that?”

“A gentleman waits for the perfect opportunity, and it just so happens that every moment with you is perfect,” Harry said.

Eggsy’s grin grew wider, and Harry knew that he could easily become addicted to the gleaming sight.

“Corniest shite I’ve ever heard,” Eggsy said as he leaned forward and tipped his head to the side.

Harry cupped the side of his face, gliding his thumb along the sharp edge of his cheekbone, and slotted his lips against Eggsy’s. How long had he waited for this? How long had he daydreamed of this moment? So many nights he’d coveted the idea of Eggsy’s body pressed against his own, and now here he was, his mouth on Eggsy’s.

Harry started slow, tasting and savoring, seeking out Eggsy’s bold flavor in the same way a sommelier studied the notes of a well-aged wine, and then with a greedy drunkenness, he deepened the kiss. Eggsy grabbed onto his shoulders with a gasp, and Harry used the opportunity to slip his tongue in, to draw out the sound and twist it into a needy groan.

Eggsy pulled away, panting. “Fuck, y’ sure y’re a gentleman? Didn’t think they could kiss like that.”

Harry chuckled and leaned back in his seat. “I can assure you I will be correcting every wrong notion you have of a gentleman.”

If he smiled a bit wickedly, it was only because he had lecherous plans in store for Eggsy. Not tonight, of course. As much as Harry would love to whisk Eggsy off to his bed, he planned on doing things properly.

* * * *

            Eggsy was still reeling from their kiss when the taxi stopped in front of a nondescript brick building. His first instincts were to elbow Harry in the throat and run. He didn’t grow up on the estates without learning that derelict buildings surrounded by shadows and within earshot of the harbor often meant someone was getting fitted with a pair of cement shoes. But he managed to quell his fight or flight reflexes and looked at Harry questioningly.

            “I thought we were going to dinner?” He asked.

            Harry smiled, that damn charming smile that had Eggsy all weak in the knees, and slipped out of the taxi without a word. He came around to Eggsy’s side and opened the door for him.

            “We are,” Harry finally said.

            “We catching our dinner?” Eggsy never went fishing before, and while he didn’t know a lot about Harry, he got the feeling neither had he. He accepted Harry’s hand and climbed out of the taxi. The briny air was damp and underscored by a note of mildew and fish.

            Amusement flickered across Harry’s face. He shook his head. “No, I’m afraid we’re not.”

            “Well good, because we definitely overdressed if we were.”

            Eggsy let Harry lead him into the building, the windows cracked and broken, too dark for Eggsy to see in. They passed through heavy wooden sliding doors, and Eggsy wondered if this used to be an old cannery. His defensive instincts started to kick in again, especially when the place was pitch black.

            But then Harry pulled a switch and the factory lit up like Piccadilly Circus on Christmas. Twinkling fairy lights and large bare industrial bulbs glowed, casting golden halos across the open space, highlighting exposed beams and wooden pillars.

            In the center of the room, next to a small stage, was table covered with a white cloth and candle light.

            “Fuck me,” Eggsy whispered, sure his eyes were bulging from his head.

            “Perhaps on the second date,” Harry whispered into his ear before steering Eggsy towards the table. “I remembered you told me how you missed _Giselle_ when it was being performed at Sadler’s Well. I pulled a few strings and arranged for a small sampling of the performance.”

            Eggsy spun around, his heart leaping into his throat. “Y’re taking the piss, aren’t y’? _Really_?”

            Harry nodded and gestured towards the table. “Dinner and a show is traditional, is it not?”

            “Bruv, this is anything but traditional,” Eggsy said but he wasn’t complaining. He took a seat, his gaze immediately going towards the stage.

            It had been well over a month ago that Eggsy voiced his complaints. Between school and work, he just didn’t have the chance to see the production. Who was he kidding? It wasn’t even time that had been the problem—he couldn’t afford the tickets. He barely scraped by as it was with tuition and rent.

            And now he was getting a private showing.

            “This is… I can’t…” For the first time in his life, Eggsy was speechless.

            “Shall we take our seats?” Harry suggested when Eggsy couldn’t piece together a clear sentence. Eggsy nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat, and took a seat at the beautifully set table.

            From the moment Eggsy met Harry, he had wondered if he was real. Someone like Harry, with his style and sophistication, his charm and wit, didn’t exist outside of a Jane Austen novel. A small part of Eggsy, the piece of him that grew up with bodily threats and curses as lullabies, couldn’t believe that Harry would want to waste his time with him. Harry could have anyone, and here he was, spending God knew how much, on Eggsy. For a first date.

            “Are you all right?” Harry asked, taking his place across from Eggsy.

            Eggsy blinked, looking from the stage to Harry. His stomach knotted and he dug his fist into it under the table. “Fine,” Eggsy said.

            “If this isn’t to your satisfaction, we can go somewhere else,” Harry said, already standing.

            Eggsy reached across the table hastily with a lurch and said, “No, really.” Jesus, Harry was unreal. “Swear down, everything is perfect.”

            Harry eased back into his seat. “Why do I sense a ‘but’?”

            Eggsy sighed through his nose. There was no point in lying, right? He waved towards the stage, head dipped. “This is perfect, it’s just… I mean, it seems a bit much.” He flushed, realizing how that came out. “I mean, not much. Well I do.” He furrowed his brows. Shite, he was buggering this up. Before he could further shove his foot in his mouth, Eggsy said, “For me, it’s a bit much for me. Y’ didn’t have to go to these lengths for someone like me, is wot I’m trying to say.”

            Eggsy hesitantly glanced at Harry, expecting to find him angry, or at least annoyed. Instead he seemed amused, maybe even a touch saddened? Eggsy’s throat thickened all over again. Christ, at this point he wasn’t going to be able to eat.

            Harry reached across the table and took Eggsy’s hand in his. He ran his thumb along the bumps of Eggsy’s knuckles and said, “Eggsy, you are more than worth this. You’re a delightful young man, someone who I’ve grown very fond of, and while I now realize this is a tad much,”—Eggsy shot him a ‘no-shite’ look— “I wanted to, because I knew it would make you happy. Or at least I hoped it would.”

            “I am,” Eggsy said, and he was beyond elated to see the performance.

            “And since you’ve been so honest with me, I suppose I should admit part of me wanted to show you a grand time out of jealousy.”

            “Jealousy?”

            “You said you agreed to see another, and well, as I told you, I am a possessive old man. I tend to not like to share. I hoped I might show you a night you won’t forget and win your favor.”

            Eggsy covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. “Y’re ridiculous,” Eggsy huffed, softening it with a bemused smile. “Come on, let’s eat, ta? I’m starving.”

            Harry raised his free hand and signaled for the server. The evening started with lightly dressed salads and a hand-selected wine that complimented the citrus of the capers. With so much already shared between them, the basic details that commonly were exchanged on first dates had been shared months’ prior, the conversation turned to a comfortable stream of Harry regaling Eggsy with stories of his time in the military, and Eggsy gushing about some of Daisy’s latest achievements.

            Dinner was brought out when the salad plates were empty. Perfectly cooked medallions of filet mignon paired with parmesan encrusted spears of asparagus and dreamily whipped mashed potatoes were served on gilded plates. The lights in the building dimmed and a corona illuminated the stage. Music started to play. Eggsy didn’t know where it came from, but he immediately recognized the score from the second act, the Pas de Deux.

            While the stage lacked the trimmings of a set, Eggsy didn’t need the painted background or gravestone to imagine the tragic moment of Albrecht pleading for forgiveness from the deceased Giselle.

            Eggsy spared Harry only a brief look before his focus zeroed as the two performers took center stage. He barely touched his food as they began their dance, first with Giselle, her long spindly limbs twisting and turning, before Albrecht joined her and they were united.

            When the performance was over and the lights returned, Eggsy forgot his fork and knife and shot to his feet clapping. Harry stood more reservedly, but applauded the same. The performers bowed and exited the stage, and Eggsy collapsed into his seat.

            “They were amazing,” Eggsy murmured.

            “They were. Perhaps the next time they perform it here, I can take you,” Harry said.

            Eggsy turned to him, winded as if it had been him on the stage, and asked, “Really?”

            “I could think of no greater pleasure than watching your expressions as you saw the full ballet.”

            Eggsy flushed and picked up his fork and knife, cutting into his barely touched steak. It had grown slightly cold, but it was still delicious. “Y’ know, y’ don’t have to keep flattering me.”

            “Ah, but I do so enjoy it,” Harry said.

            “Thank y’, for this… I know what I said before, but, this…”

            “You’re welcome.”

            Eggsy shoved food into his mouth before he said something else dopey and made a bigger fool of himself.

            “I want to perform in Giselle one day,” Eggsy announced after he swallowed his bite of food. “Always have, ever since my mum took me to see it as a boy. I wanted to be Albrecht. It’s why I started ballet, really.”

            “I’m sure you’ll be able to,” Harry said.

            Eggsy shrugged, doubt clouding his expression. “Maybe. I mean, I know I’m good. But, I don’t know if I’m _that_ good.”

            “Once we believe in ourselves, we can risk curiosity, wonder, spontaneous delight, or any experience that reveals the human spirit,” Harry said.

            “E. E. Cummings,” Eggsy murmured, looking up from his plate.

            “Very good, Eggsy,” Harry praised, and Eggsy couldn’t help but puff his chest slightly and preen. “We must always have faith in ourselves. Achievements can only be gained when we push ourselves to go after them.”

            “Are y’ a motivational speak now?” Eggsy teased, trying to hide the heat rising up his neck and the flutter of his heart.

            “No, but I know a thing or two about self-doubt.”

            Before he could stop himself, Eggsy snorted derisively. “Y’? Mr. Peacock?”

            “I wasn’t always the dashing gentleman you see before you,” Harry said with a wag of his finger. “I once was a gangly, shy boy who hid himself away behind his pictures, so no one would hear his stutter.”

            “Y’ used to stutter?”

            “I did. For years. My mother paid absorbent amounts of money for speech therapists. It wasn’t until my early twenties that I overcame it, not to say that there’s anything wrong with those that do speak with an impairment.”

            Eggsy barely noticed their plates being taken and replaced with dessert. A crystal dish of airy chocolate mousse was placed in front of Eggsy. Curly cues of chocolate and a rolled wafer cookie decorated the pudding.

            Eggsy dipped his spoon into the mousse and took a bite. The rich flavor exploded over his tongue and before he could stop it, a sinful moan escaped him. He closed his eyes and sucked every bit of the mousse from the spoon, flicking his tongue out as he withdrew the utensil. When he opened his eyes, Harry was watching him with a dark, heady expression that filled Eggsy with an entirely different kind of hunger.

            He took another bite, this time holding Harry’s gaze as he took his time to taste the mousse and savor it, tracing his tongue along the dome of the spoon, and sucking it in with another salacious moan.

            “Why you devilish little tart,” Harry said, half-scolding, half-starved. “Continue that show and I might just take you over my knee right here, in front of the staff.”

            He nearly choked on his spoon. Oh, if that didn’t go straight to his prick. Luckily the draping of the table cloth hid his stiffy.

            Eggsy behaved for the rest of pudding, finishing his mousse off quickly. He was half tempted to lick the bowl clean, but managed to restrain himself.

            When the meal was finished, the dishes were cleared away and they remained seated a little longer, the conversation ebbing and flowing, before Harry finally led Eggsy back out to a waiting taxi. He fully expected to be taken to Harry’s flat, he _hoped_ to be taken there, if he were being honest, but to his shock, Harry returned him home and walked him to his front door step.

            “I had a lovely time,” Harry said when they reached Eggsy’s door.

            “Yeah, this was wonderful Harry. Thank y’, again.” The space between them gradually grew smaller, and Eggsy purposely held off on unlocking the door.

            “I hope we can do it again?”

            “I’d like that,” Eggsy said. “A lot.”

            “Wonderful,” Harry murmured, tipping slightly forward. Eggsy’s gaze dropped to Harry’s mouth. He had to stand on his toes slightly—what with Harry being so damn tall—but he was more than happy to meet Harry halfway.

            Eggsy’s gaze fluttered closed and he waited for the press of Harry’s lips. A soft pressure grazed his cheek and his eyes flew open.

            “Goodnight Eggsy,” Harry whispered into his ear before pulling away and walking to the taxi.

            Eggsy watched him go, slightly gaping. He managed to pull himself together as Harry slipped into the taxi and unlocked his door, going inside. He shut the door and sagged against it with a huff.

            Frowning, Eggsy dug out his phone and set Harry a text.

 

            **No goodnight kiss?**

Harry responded immediately.

 

            **I’m afraid if started, I don’t know if I could stop, and a gentleman does not bed their partners on the first date.**

Eggsy groaned. Damn his need to be the perfect gentleman. Harry sent another text almost immediately after.

 

            **Of course, I don’t hold such notions for second dates.**

“ _Yes, Harry._ ”

* * * *

            Eggsy grunted as his back hit the wall. The muscles in his legs burned as he was bent in half, his feet crossed behind Merlin’s head and his knees rested on the broad stretch of his inked shoulders. Merlin’s mouth danced across his Eggsy’s, his breathing hard as he teased the tip of his leaking cock along Eggsy’s already stretched hole.

            In Eggsy’s defense, they did make it to the movies. And watched about ten minutes of it before Eggsy was on his knees in the back of the cinema, Merlin’s thick ten-inches deep down his throat.

            It was Merlin’s fault, if anyone asked. First he picked Eggsy up in a sleek red and black Audi R8, and that alone nearly had him nutting in his dark-washed jeans. Then Merlin had the nerve to look devilishly handsome in a pair of black jeans and a button down, the top two buttons popped open and exposing a few inches of creamy muscular chest. Eggsy was defenseless against him, and what else was he supposed to do but turn into his solid embrace and inhale his oaky scent when Merlin wrapped an arm around him?

            Merlin, his soft sweater-wearing, quiet designer had shifted from a brooding customer to sex god in under sixty seconds, and all Eggsy could think about was getting Merlin inside him as soon as possible.

            “Ye’re going to feel me for the next week,” Merlin growled into Eggsy’s ear, his filthy brogue sending shivers down Eggsy’s spine. Merlin snatched his earlobe between his teeth and worried it as he finally lowered Eggsy onto his dick.

            Even after the thorough prep work Merlin had done—torturous, is what it had been—Eggsy still felt a burn as his hole stretched and his body adjusted to the girth.

            Eggsy grabbed onto Merlin’s tightly corded biceps, his nails scraping down the geometric designs that sleeved his arms, and whined. If he was a bit more together, he’d be embarrassed at the needy, animalistic sound that was punched out of his lungs, but now all he could do was seek out Merlin’s mouth and beg.

            “Come on, come on,” Eggsy groaned. “Give it to me. Want it, want all of y’.”

            Merlin moaned, nuzzling the side of his face, and tightened his already bruising grip on Eggsy’s arse, drawing him all the way down until Eggsy was flushed against his pelvic.

            “Perfect boy,” Merlin said, his voice reedy with desperation. “I knew ye were made for this, my sweet lad. Ye aren’t going anywhere.”

            Merlin eased Eggsy away from the wall. His arms bunched beneath Eggsy’s palms, his muscles quivering as he started to lift Eggsy and drag him back down in a slow, agonizing fuck.

            “Shite,” Eggsy whined and dropped his head back.

            He couldn’t do much beyond hold on, but Merlin didn’t seem to mind. He buried his face into Eggsy’s neck, his harsh breaths painting across his collarbone.

            “So good for me,” Merlin continued to praise, and it only twisted Eggsy’s insides up tighter, until he was a moaning, weeping mess.

            The angle, slightly tilted and coming down, Eggsy’s body scrunched into a nearly fetal position, allowed Merlin to push all the way in and bury every inch. It was certainly the most Eggsy had ever taken, and he felt it in his gut. Merlin wasn’t lying when he said he’d feel him all week—he’d probably feel him for the next month.

            While the position allowed Eggsy to take Merlin nice and deep, the strain of lifting and holding Eggsy didn’t allow them to go fast, and eventually Merlin lowered Eggsy down onto the bed. With Eggsy now braced against the mattress, Merlin began to jackhammer in him, a hard pace that had Eggsy flailing his hands, trying to find _anything_ to hold onto.

            Eggsy turned his head and buried his face into the curve of his arm, biting onto his bicep to muffle the howl that escaped him as Merlin’s spongy cockhead pummeled his prostate. He managed to piece together enough of a cohesive thought to grab his dick and give a few tugs. It didn’t take much, just a couple quick twists of his wrists, and he was spilling all over his stomach.

            Merlin’s body stiffened and his thrusts grew choppy as he rode out Eggsy’s orgasm, his own following behind in a tidal wave.

            When it was over, and Eggsy was cleaned, Merlin stretched out beside him and dragged him against his chest. Eggsy snuggled into Merlin, still panting as he struggled to catch his breath.

            “Christ, I never would’ve thought y’ were such a beast,” Eggsy said, trying and failing to hide his smile. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

            Merlin huffed and carded his fingers into Eggsy’s hair, stroking his damp locks. “Nae, ye just assumed I was meek.”

            “So y’re always this beastly?” Eggsy pushed himself up, but he gave up halfway. He had no strength left in his limbs. He didn’t even know how he’d manage to get home.

            “According to James, I’m quite the monster at work too,” Merlin said, and if he was upset about it, he didn’t let it seep into his tone.

            “Well I like it,” Eggsy said.

            A companionable silence fell comfortably over them, Merlin content, it seemed, to stroke Eggsy’s hair, while Eggsy played back the last couple hours. When he thought about it, it was kind of ironic. If Harry had given him the chance, Eggsy would have jumped right into bed with him too, but that apparently went against the rules of being a gentleman.

            “Hey, Merlin,” Eggsy said.

            “Hmm?”

            “Do y’ fashion y’r self as a gentleman?”

            Merlin snorted. “What kind of horse shite is that?”

            “So that’s a no?”

            “Sounds like something James would refer to himself as,” Merlin said, his hand stilling in Eggsy’s hair. “Nae, I’m no gentleman. Wouldn’t have buggered ye into Sunday if I was, now would I?”

            “No, I guess not,” Eggsy said with a chuckle. After a couple more minutes he attempted to push himself back up. His backside protested already. “Christ, y’ did me good. Roxy will have a laugh when I get home.”

            “Well, ye could just stay here tonight,” Merlin said.

            Eggsy blinked and his looked at Merlin. He wasn’t sure what he expected—maybe a blush or flustered expression, but Merlin’s features remained tempered. It was as if he didn’t even process the weight of what he was suggesting.

            Maybe it wasn’t that serious, though.

            “Yeah?” Eggsy asked, carefully.

            “Yeah,” Merlin said and drew Eggsy back down against his chest. “It’s late, and it be rude to wake Roxy up. Besides, I don’t feel like driving.”

            Eggsy jabbed his finger into Merlin’s side. “Oh that’s romantic.”

            Merlin kissed the top of his head. “And I’d like to have ye by my side.”

            Eggsy hid his smile into Merlin’s side and mumbled, “Yeah, okay. Buy y’re making breakfast for me in the morning since y’ skimped out on dinner.”

            “Skimped out on dinner? If I remember correctly, ye were the one that told me I either needed to get ye home and into bed, or my upholstery was going to get ruined.”

            “I don’t know what y’re talking about,” Eggsy said innocently. He yawned and snuggled closer to Merlin.

            Merlin smoothed his hand down Eggsy’s flank. “Sure ye don’t, ye brat,” Merlin said with a huff. “Now go to sleep.”

            “ _Yes, Merlin_.”


	4. Chapter 4

            Eggsy probably should have ended it with either Harry or Merlin when he started to realize he was developing feelings—real, deep, gut-wrenching, I-can’t-stop-thinking-about-you feelings—for both of them. Of course, there are a lot of things Eggsy should have done in his life, and yet he still has a habit of not listening to that little voice in his head (the one that sounds oddly like Roxy), and proceeds to do the thing anyways.

            As promised, on Eggsy’s second date with Harry, Harry pulled off the gentlemen gloves. That wasn’t to say that it wasn’t a perfect date—in fact, Harry seemed to be participating in a one-man contest with himself to see who could come up with the best date—and after a wonderful carriage ride in the park, followed by a midnight showing of My Fair Lady, Harry took Eggsy home and fucked him within an inch of his life. If Eggsy had any doubts about Harry’s skill or technique, they were destroyed when Harry decided to spend the next hour breaking Eggsy apart with his lips, tongue, and fingers, until Eggsy was nothing more than a congealed mess of pleasure.

            He didn’t think his arsehole ever got that much attention before.

            Merlin didn’t make it any easier on Eggsy. For their second date, he decided to take Eggsy paint balling one Saturday afternoon. Eggsy knew Merlin was ripped, and he’d felt that strength, knew it wasn’t just for show, but he hadn’t realized Merlin also was an expert shooter.

            “Jesus guv, what were y’, special ops?” Eggsy asked after Merlin landed a difficult shot on the opponent, winning the game.

            Merlin didn’t say anything, but the look he gave Eggsy made him wonder.

            Eggsy celebrated Merlin’s victory with a blow job in the locker room. His fingers had felt amazing in Eggsy’s hair, pulling at the short strands, holding his head securely in place as he took all of Eggsy. Eggsy knew if he wanted to, he could have broken away, but he let Merlin fuck his throat until tears formed in his eyes and his voice was raw and hoarse. Merlin in return rewarded him with tender kisses and praise that left Eggsy preening.

            Over the next couple weeks, Eggsy spent every ounce of free time that wasn’t devoted to school, work, or practice, with Harry or Merlin. Lunches, dinners, even nights where Eggsy just didn’t go home. Some nights they didn’t even have sex. Some nights Harry or Merlin just held him, and it was safe and reassuring, and it only made his heart sink a little more.

            He’d never been more comfortable with someone. With both Harry and Merlin, he felt as if he could be himself, that he could let down his walls and reveal every part of him, even the weak squishy bits he kept shielded from the world.

            Eggsy knew after the third week and the eighth date, that he was royally screwed. He couldn’t keep dating both—could he?

* * * *

            The focus of Merlin’s life was split between two things: creating a solid brand identity for Valentine and being with Eggsy. It seemed that the only two people Merlin saw anymore were James or Eggsy, and honestly it was an improvement. Usually he was just stuck with James’s stupid mug.

            During work hours, Merlin devoted a certain number of hours to his current clients, finishing jobs that were already paid for (Valentine may be important, but it wasn’t reason enough to blow off all his other loyal customers). He then retreated to his office to create draft after draft of logos, designs, and tag lines that might work. Mock-ups, drawings, and crumpled bits of paper littered Merlin’s office.

            Merlin didn’t get to see Eggsy every day. Some nights he spent it with the other man, and while Merlin didn’t particularly mind at first, he had to admit a small part of him had begun to grow jealous. The closer he grew to Eggsy, the less he was willing to share his time. But Merlin bit his tongue—they weren’t exclusive, and Eggsy had been up front the entire time about his other relationship—and spent his free nights getting in some extra work.

            Sometimes James came over, under the ruse of helping Merlin with the excess load of work, but his help would eventually devolve into him grinning like an idiot and asking Merlin a million questions about his mystery lover. At that point, Merlin would kick him out and tell him to go home to his husband.

            To most people, it might seem like a sad life. His entire existence revolved around Eggsy and his work, but Merlin was content with how things were.

            Well…

            Mostly content.

            He’d truly be happy when Eggsy finally left the other man and agreed to see only Merlin.

* * * *

            Harry probably should have been alarmed with how quickly Eggsy infiltrated his life. Somehow, in the span of a few dates, Eggsy had become a fixture at his home, a welcome presence that comforted and soothed Harry after a long day. With the pressures of the Valentine job increasing with each day—Chester reminded Harry at every opportunity the importance of this client—Eggsy had become a balm for Harry’s tired soul.

            The small pleasures Harry had taken from work had begun to slip away. The clients Harry had (almost all of them people Harry enjoyed talking to and working with) were shuffled to other designers, freeing Harry’s time up to focus solely on Valentine’s branding job.

            Now Harry’s work hours, and the nights that Eggsy wasn’t with him, were devoted solely to this job. It came to the point that Harry couldn’t close his eyes without seeing Valentine’s and Chester’s smarmy faces.

            With each passing day, the building headache at the base of Harry’s skull doubled, the pressure intensifying until Harry could barely lift his head off his desk.

            Eggsy, bless him, helped alleviate the tension with deep massages and tender kisses. But he wasn’t always there. There was the _other man_ , and while Eggsy was devoted to Harry, he was equally devoted to this man.

            Harry respected the other relationship, but that didn’t change the fact that he wanted Eggsy solely for himself. It had become clear over the last few weeks that Harry’s feelings for Eggsy had developed from a small crush to something soul-wrenchingly deep, and he wasn’t willing to give that up.

            One night, after they finished dinner at Harry’s place and retired to the bathroom to share a relaxing bubble bath, Harry had made a small inquiry.

            “You’re seeing him tomorrow?” Harry asked, stroking Eggsy’s hair as he reclined back against Harry’s chest.

            “Mmm, yes,” Eggsy mumbled. Harry glanced down at Eggsy, who’d closed his eyes, his golden lashes kissing his flushed cheeks. Droplets of water were scattered on his lashes like constellations, and for a moment Harry’s chest ached from the intensity of Eggsy’s beauty.

            “What’s he like?” Harry tried to keep his tone neutral.

            “He’s nice. An artist, like y’,” Eggsy continued to mumble, and Harry almost feared that he’d fall asleep.

            “Oh?” Harry dipped a flannel in the water and squeezed it out. The trickling water filled the silence that stretched between them. Harry ran the damp cloth down Eggsy’s broad shoulders, admiring the tightly corded muscles that laced his back and arms. “Is he a designer or a painter?”

            “Graphic designer,” Eggsy said, finally opening his eyes and leaning forward to give Harry access to his back. The water sloshed against the porcelain tub.

            “Perhaps I know him, what’s his name?” Harry asked.

            Eggsy looked over his shoulder and squinted at Harry. “Why?”

            “Just curious, darling,” Harry said with feigned innocence.

            Eggsy rose, the water sloshing more and threatening to go over the edge. He turned, draping his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “Mm, well I can think of something much more interesting to occupy our time.”

            Harry raised his eyebrows. He knew it was a ploy to divert his attention, and he would have called Eggsy out on it, but he also knew their relationship was still new and at that precarious stage where the trust could easily break. Besides, it was hard to resist Eggsy when he was naked, flushed, and dripping wet.

            Harry got out of the tub, quickly draining the water, and ushered Eggsy into the bedroom. By the time they were done, they were both in dire need of another bath. Eggsy couldn’t find the strength in his legs to get up after Harry had bent and twisted them in various angles to go deeper, faster, harder, so Harry took it upon himself to wash him off with a damp flannel.

            “Stay,” Harry whispered into his hair when they were stretched out under the covers. The digital clock on the nightstand glowed in the dark, casting green ambient light across their entwined arms.

            “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere,” Eggsy assured, hugging Harry’s arms closer. It didn’t seem possible for there to be any space left between them, yet Harry pulled him against his chest, as if he were trying to meld their atoms.

            When he thought Eggsy was asleep, he added softly, “I mean forever.”

* * * *

            “You know, for a guy getting buggered by two devilishly handsome men, you sure do look like shit,” Roxy said as she went through their stretches.

            “Doesn’t he always look like shit?” Charlie piped in from the other side of the room.

            “Fuck off Charlie,” Eggsy snapped, in no mood to deal with Charlie’s shit.

            Charlie didn’t look fazed and just smirked in Eggsy’s direction, further ruffling his feathers. Eggsy turned his back to him and placed his leg on the barre so he could stretch out his thigh muscles.

            He knew it wasn’t fair for him to be so antagonistic, at least towards Roxy (fuck Charlie, he deserves every piece of shit he gets), but it had been two days since he’d last seen either Merlin or Harry.

            Eggsy had heard Harry’s whispered confession the last time he stayed the night. It was delicate, a caress on the back of his neck chased by lips and warmth, and Eggsy’s heart had ached, because he wanted to stay there forever. Just like he wanted to stay with Merlin forever.

            As much fun as he was having, and as much as they understood, he knew that eventually he’d have to come to a decision. Neither men would hold on forever, and if Eggsy didn’t come to some choice soon, he’d be left with no one.

            Maybe that was what he deserved, letting himself fall for two men.

            “Seriously Eggsy,” Roxy said, frowning at him, all signs of teasing replaced with concern. “You look like you’re on the verge of breaking down. Please don’t, you know I’m not good with tears.”

            Eggsy switched to his other leg and shook his head. “I’m fine.”

            He wasn’t.

            Roxy looked like she wanted to argue, but luckily their teacher arrived and they began to go through their routine. For the next hour, Eggsy didn’t think about anything but the burn of his muscles as he stretched and leapt. It was easy to get distracted by the music and the nearly militant commands of their instructor.

            By the time class was over, Eggsy was soaked in sweat and buzzing with an excess of dopamine and endorphins. He wiped his face off with a towel and took a long drink from his water bottle.

            “So what are you going to do?” Roxy asked.

            Eggsy lowered his bottle. “Do about what?”

            “It’s Harry and Merlin that has you upset, right?” Roxy took a seat and removed her shoes. “You’re not sure who to choose?”

            “Y’ know, it’s a little freaky how intuitive y’ are sometimes,” Eggsy said, narrowing his gaze at her. “Y’ sure y’ aren’t Miss Cleo’s reincarnation or something?”

            Roxy rolled her eyes and tossed her shoes in her bag. “Call them. Now. I don’t want you moping for the next week over this. I’m going to see Amelia tonight, so that gives you an opportunity to have the flat to yourself.”

            “Yeah, okay.” He dropped a kiss on her cheek. “Ta, love.”

            Eggsy sent the text before he went home, asking both Harry and Merlin to meet him at his place after work. That gave him enough time to get cleaned up and come to a decision. Hopefully. Maybe.

            God, he was screwed.

* * * *

            Merlin didn’t think too much on the text Eggsy sent. They hadn’t spoken in a few days, mostly because Merlin was finishing up the last touches on his presentation for Valentine, and Eggsy had been busy with practice for his show. He assumed that the lad had finally gotten a bit lonely, and truthfully, so had he.

            He climbed out of his car and started to cross the street. He paused when a black taxi pulled up in front of Eggsy’s flat and a dark-haired gentleman got out. Merlin waited until the taxi passed, then continued across the street.

            Both he and the gentleman approached the steps leading to the flat. Merlin turned to face him and said, “Excuse me—”

            None other than Harry Hart looked at him, his dark eyes wide, no doubt reflecting his own shocked expression.

            Dread pooled in Merlin’s stomach as realization dawned.

            “Oh bloody hell,” Harry said.

            Bloody hell was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if it'll be one or two more chapters next, but either way we're winding down!

            Eggsy knew it was going to be awkward when Harry and Merlin met. He’d banked on a bit of tension. He just hadn’t realized they _knew_ each other already.

            “Eggsy,” Harry said, the terse tone making him flinch. “Would you care to explain what we’re doing here?”

            They all sat in the living room, Harry and Merlin each occupying the far sides of the couch, enough space between them to fit two other people. Eggsy sat on the edge of the recliner, his hands tucked between his knees.

            “Aye lad,” Merlin added, shooting Harry a baleful look. “I’d appreciate knowing why I’ve been ambushed.”

            Eggsy balked. This was not how he planned things going. He probably should have known this idea wasn’t smart—he could already hear Roxy scolding him.

            “I—” He snapped his mouth closed and sprang to his feet. “Need a drink. Do y’ want one? I’ll get us some beer.”

            Harry and Merlin exchanged a look as Eggsy rushed into the kitchen, his heart pounding. If he wasn’t careful he’d lose both—with the way they look now, he wouldn’t be surprised if Harry and Merlin went ahead and walked out.

            Eggsy grabbed three beers from the fridge and brought them back out. Harry and Merlin set theirs down, while Eggsy unscrewed the top of his and took a long drink. The alcohol did little to settle his stomach or bolster his courage.

            Maybe he should start with an apology.

            He sunk back down onto his seat, offering a weak smile. “I… I’m sorry. About blindsiding y’. That wasn’t my attention, honestly.” When neither Harry nor Merlin added commentary, Eggsy continued. “I didn’t think about you two meeting, or what it would mean to y’. I honestly didn’t even consider you two knowing each other.”

            Harry’s hard expression softened into the familiar endearing look. “Well, I don’t suppose we can expect you two know that, darling. I never told you about Merlin, and I’m assuming he’s never mentioned me.”

            “Nae,” Merlin said.

            “Don’t matter,” Eggsy grumbled. “Still should have done this a bit better. Just got excited, was all, and I messaged y’ both before I lost my nerve.”

            Harry and Merlin straightened on the couch. “Nerve?” Harry questioned.

            Eggsy looked between them. Beating around the bush wouldn’t do any of them any favors, and Eggsy already messed this up. He took a final drink of his beer, then set it on the end table and said, “I wanted to talk to y’ about our relationship.”

            “Considering you invited both of us here, I assume this will affect all of us,” Harry said.

            Eggsy nodded. It had occurred to him already that neither Harry nor Merlin may go for a polyamorous relationship. Granted that was what they were in, it was only because Eggsy had started to see both at the same time. There had always been an air of possibility that Eggsy might choose one, as if they were characters in a young adult novel. But this wasn’t a reenactment of _Twlight_ , Eggsy wasn’t going to pick the most brooding man in their love triangle. He was compatible with both, and he honestly couldn’t see his life without either.

            “Yeah. I’ve been seeing y’ both for some time, and I’ve really grown to care about y’,” Eggsy said, trying not to trip over his own tongue. He frowned. That sounded so stiff. He slumped his shoulders with a sigh.

            “Just tell us lad,” Merlin encouraged.

            Eggsy nodded. “Right. Look, I know y’ both have been patient about me seeing y’. I think when this all started, we all thought I’d end up with one of y’.”

            “The thought had crossed my mind,” Harry said.

            Eggsy laughed weakly. “Mine too. But every time I went out with one of y’, I grew more attached. And the truth is I’ve fallen for y’ both.”

            The confession rang in the silence. Eggsy licked his lips and waited for Harry or Merlin to say something.

            Harry spoke first. “I care deeply for you too, darling. Ardently.”

            “Aye lad,” Merlin said, and while he didn’t come right out and croon his undying love, Eggsy knew the sentiment was there by the slight lift of his mouth and the soft light in his eyes.

            “I want to continue to see you both, exclusively. No one else, just y’ two.” He paused, then added quickly, “If that’s okay with y’.”

            Harry glanced at Merlin, and then back at Eggsy. “And should we choose to add someone to the relationship, would that be permitted?”

            Eggsy’s heart thumped painfully. His immediate response was to shout ‘no’, but he swallowed it down and said with a nod, “If that’s what you want. Do y’ want that?”

            “No,” Harry said. “But I want to know where we stand. This is a complex relationship.”

            “I know, and if you aren’t for it, then… well, I honestly don’t know. But we’ll figure something out.”

            “Are ye happy?” Merlin asked. “Right now, with how things are?”

            “Very.”

            “And we wouldn’t bring any others? You would be seeing just Harry and myself?”

            “Yes.”

            “I see no need for another partner, ye are all I want lad. If this will make ye happy, then I’m fine with it.”

            Warmth flooded through Eggsy’s chest. He looked at Harry, who studied him critically. “I told you when we first started dating that I was a jealous man who didn’t like to share.”

            Dread rapidly wilted Eggsy’s blooming elation. “Yeah, y’ did.”

            “But I also know that love isn’t binary, it can’t simply be written in a sequence of zeroes and ones. It’s far more complex. And while I don’t share, I know you are someone with a boundless heart. And you’ve been more than fair with how our relationship has gone so far. I see no reason to change it now.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes darling. We can try this. I ask that it’s exclusive. Like Merlin, I see no need for another partner. As long as you don’t wish to bring in anyone else, I’d been happy to try this.” Harry paused, then added, “Of course, you don’t expect Merlin or I to be intimate, right?”

            “No! Of course not,” Eggsy said quickly. “I mean I’d like y’ two to get along, but I don’t expect y’ to have that relationship.”

            “Good,” Harry said. “I feel there should be some ground rules, as well. To keep anyone from being hurt.”

            Eggsy nodded eagerly, too exalted with how things turned out to disagree with anything.

            “What were y’ thinking?” Eggsy asked.

            “We don’t discuss each other’s relationship, unless it is vital for the unit,” Merlin said. “If ye are upset with me, ye don’t run to Harry. And if ye are upset with Harry, ye don’t come to me. Ye talk to the person ye are upset with. Harry and I will do the same.”

            “Merlin and I will be considerate of one another when arranging dates with you, and we ask that you do the same. We haven’t had an issue so far, and I think if we continue to handle things as they are, it shouldn’t become a problem.”

            “Okay,” Eggsy said, both valid points. “Neither you nor Merlin should ask me probing questions about the other. I don’t mean ‘how’s Merlin’ or ‘has Harry been doing okay’, but ones on my relationship with the other. If there’s something vital I need to share, I will, or we can all meet to talk.”

            “Anything else?” Merlin asked.

            Eggsy considered. He didn’t doubt that Merlin and Harry would be respectful of one another. He knew things wouldn’t be perfect, there’d be blips and hiccups, but he felt confident in their potential.

            “Nothing I can think of, but if we need to reassess the dynamic, we can,” Eggsy said.

            “Good,” Harry said. “Then perhaps we should all grab a bite to eat to celebrate.”

            “I would love to, but I have a bit more work to do,” Merlin said. “Ye and Eggsy go and enjoy.”

            Eggsy frowned. “Are y’ sure?”

            “Aye lad. I only came because ye requested, but tomorrow is presentation day and I want to make sure everything is ready.”

            “Okay,” Eggsy said, trying not to pout. Merlin stood and walked over, dropping a kiss on to his lips. Eggsy smiled and murmured, “Don’t work too hard.”

            “Have fun,” Merlin said. He straightened and turned to Harry. “Harry, take care of our lad.”

            Eggsy couldn’t see Merlin’s expression, but he got the feeling it was the same assessing stare Harry was appraising Merlin with.

            “I shall. And good luck tomorrow.”

            “Ye too,” Merlin said.

They waited until Merlin left before deciding on a restaurant. Harry talked a little about his own project during the meal, but both were too distracted by each other to focus on the topic. Harry did let it slip that he was competing with Merlin for the same client, and Eggsy feared that it may pose an issue. Harry assured him though that no matter the outcome tomorrow, he would be civil.

* * * *

            Harry tried to recall the last time he had to give a presentation to secure a client. At this point in his career, his clients came to him. He reclined in his seat, his ankle propped on his knee, and studied the London skyline. It was an overcast day, a brightness pressed against the gray as the sun defiantly shined behind the clouds.

            Harry had left Eggsy that morning curled on his bed, love bites scattered over his pale skin. Eggy had lessons today and worked the late shift, so Harry doubted he’d see him later. He also supposed that Eggsy would want to spend a bit of time with Merlin to celebrate their new relationship.

            Was this considered a ménage a tois? No, Harry didn’t see the three of them being intimate together. He had no romantic inclinations towards Merlin. Eggsy did, though, and Harry, the fool that he was, would do anything to make Eggsy happy.

            Harry glanced towards the door to the meeting room. Merlin was in there now, giving his own presentation.

            What a strange twist of fate that Harry’s romantic competitor was Merlin.

            _Not a competitor anymore._

No, now they were… what? Comrades? Partners? Friends?

            Maybe Harry shouldn’t worry too much on the technicalities of their relationship. As long as they were happy, everything else would sort its self out. Besides, it didn’t seem necessary to define every aspect of what they were.

            They just were, and that seemed good enough to Harry.

            The boardroom door opened and Merlin stepped out with a dark-skinned woman with pin straight black hair and double prosthetics. He shook her hand, bid her good bye, and turned to leave. Harry’s gaze met Merlin’s, and Merlin nodded his head at him.

            Harry stood and went to the woman, who ushered him in to the boardroom. The door swung closed behind him.

* * * *

            Merlin diced onions, Coltrane playing in the background. Eggsy was in the shower, washing the sweat built up from class and work off. His cellphone went off and for a moment Merlin considered not answering, afraid it was James with some work emergency. This was his time with Eggsy, a chance to properly celebrate their relationship milestone, and he didn’t want to interrupt it like he had to last night. He picked up his phone anyways though to check it.

            He frowned at the unknown number and answered. “Hello?”

            “Merlin? This is Harry, Harry Hart,” Harry greeted.

            “Aye, I know. How did ye get this number?”

            “James was kind enough to share it,” Harry said.

            Merlin frowned down at the cutting board. He was going to dock James’s pay, business partner or not.

            “How can I help ye Harry?”

            “I just wanted to say congratulations on a job well done. James allowed me to review your project,”—forget docking the pay, he’d fire James—“and before you get upset, it was after you presented, and I’d be more than happy to show you my own work in exchange. You did a wonderful job Merlin, you’re very talented.”

            Merlin blinked and set his knife down. He turned around, resting his back against the counter. “Thank ye,” Merlin said, albeit a bit reluctantly. “That’s gracious of ye. Though I don’t know why ye’re wishing congratulations, I haven’t heard anything from Valentine yet.”

            “While I’m confident in my own work, I can see that yours is more suited for him. We’ll see who he chooses, but I want you to know there are no hard feelings either way. You’re very talented.”

            “Is this because of Eggsy? If I recall, ye didn’t feel that way before.”

            Harry chuckled. “Eggsy does have part to do with this. We need to get along, for his sake. I think we can both agree he deserves happiness.”

            Without a doubt.

            “But I am also not the kind of man that can’t admit when he’s met someone more talented.”

            “I don’t know about that. I’ve seen yer work Harry, ye are just as skilled.”

            “Perhaps. Nonetheless, after this is all over the three of us can go to dinner to celebrate whatever the outcome.”

            The shower shut off. Merlin glanced up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of Eggsy’s footsteps. When he’d first seen Harry on Eggsy’s doorstep, he’d felt winded and attacked, and he’d been ready to walk away. But then Eggsy had opened that door and smiled at him, and though his anger hadn’t left, it had dissipated under Eggsy’s sunny disposition.

            He knew if Eggsy had been aware of his relationship, he would have handled the situation differently. As bright as his boy was, sometimes Eggsy acted without thinking. And while he didn’t enjoy the idea of sharing Eggsy, he could admit there were bonuses to more than one partner. Harry could be there for Eggsy when Merlin couldn’t, and vice versa.

            “Aye, I think that’s a good idea,” Merlin said.

            “Excellent. Well, I’ll leave you and Eggsy alone. Good luck.”

            “Good luck to ye too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and wrap this story up, instead of dragging it out. I had a lot of fun writing it and figuring out the dynamic of a V-poly instead of a Triad. Some asked if Harry and Merlin would eventually hook-up, and no I'm afraid they won't. But they do become best friends! And I think that makes a great family too :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Self-betaed as always.

            “Mr. King wants to see you,” Amelia announced over the intercom. Harry removed his glasses with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d been waiting for Chester to call for him, he knew it was going to happen since that morning when he got word that Valentine had gone with Merlin’s company.

            Harry wasn’t surprised by the choice, nor was he upset. Merlin had created a solid branding image, and while Harry fully believed he had produced his best work, he knew the job had gone to the better designer.

            Harry had even extended his congratulations to Merlin already, offering to take both him and Eggsy out for drinks in honor.

            The conversation between them was a bit stilted, but for Eggsy’s sake, Harry wanted to try and put his best foot forward with Merlin...

            “Thank you,” Harry told Amelia. He set his glasses down, closed his laptop, and left the sanctuary of his office to meet with Chester. It felt a bit like being called into the Principal’s office, only Harry wasn’t a school boy anymore, and he wasn’t worried about upsetting the headmaster.

            Chester welcomed him with a wave of his hand and a disgruntled grunt. Harry took a seat and waited as Chester finished his phone call.

            “Tell Valentine I want to speak with him immediately,” Chester snapped and then slammed the phone down.

            “I take it he’s not returning your calls?”

            “Would you care to explain what happened Harry? I thought you had this job in the bag,” Chester said.

            Harry flicked off a piece of invisible lint from his shoulder and shrugged. “I thought I did, but Merlin had the better presentation.”

            “Did you see it?” Chester asked.

            “No, I’m afraid I didn’t,” Harry answered with a straight face, despite the lie.

            Chester stood and marched over to the wet bar in his office, fixing himself a scotch. He offered Harry a glass, and while he was tempted to accept the drink, he declined with a raised hand.

            “Something isn’t right,” Chester said, one hand behind his back, the other clutching his tumbler. “There’s no way that... that _jockie_ secured Valentine.”

            A sour taste flooded Harry’s mouth. “Excuse me?”

            Chester paid him no mind, lost in his own thoughts. “It had to be that poof Spencer. You’re still friends with him, aren’t you? He probably leaked your plans.”

            Harry didn’t know what offended him more, than Chester assumed Harry would be so blasé with his designs or that he had the gull to refer to James as a poof.

            “Chester, James didn’t do anything. The best man won, it’s as simple as that. This notion that we were entitled to the job is ridiculous. Valentine is capable of making a choice.” Harry managed to keep his tone steady, though a fine edge formed as he spoke.

            Chester finally looked at him, his glass raised halfway to his mouth. He set the untouched drink down. “Best man won? By god man, are you listening to yourself? I have an eye for talent Hart, I know a designer when I see one. And that man, that… _Merlin_ , is not a designer. I looked into him, and he’s nothing more than some backwoods honky from Killin. His father is a stable hand, his mother a bag lady at the local grocer.”

            “And what exactly does any of that have to do with Merlin’s abilities as a graphic designer?”

            “Don’t be so naïve Harry, he isn’t a graphic designer. There isn’t an artistic bone in his body. All he did was use James to undermine you, and then somehow found a way to convince that idiotic American that he was the better choice.”

            Chester paced back to his desk and took a seat. “The whole situation is absurd, and I won’t have it. I won’t have this companies name tarnished by that nobody.”

            Harry clenched his teeth, his jaw ticking.

            “I’ve decided to take matters into my own hands, since you obviously couldn’t be trusted to secure the client,” Chester said, all the disapproval of a father regularly let down by his red-headed stepson.

            Harry was afraid to ask, but he did anyways. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

            “I pulled some strings, and let’s just say there’ll be a bit of an investigation into Merlin’s company.”

            “For what? I’ve met him Chester, he’s a respectable employer. Merlin isn’t the kind of man who would put a single file out of place.”

            “Well first impressions can be mistaken,” Chester stated vaguely. “You can’t trust the Scottish, Harry. They’re shady people, and they’ll do anything to be like their betters.”

            It was enough to let Harry know Chester did more than pull some strings, and he needed to get ahold of Merlin immediately. His palpable anger was nauseating. He stood, hand clenched at his side. Chester raised his eyebrows, watching Harry closely.

            “Men like you are what is ruining this world Chester. They believe that their status somehow means they’re owed more than the rest of us, that they’re above us all. But do you know the problem with being so high up?” He paused for a beat, and Chester narrowed his gaze. “It means you have a lot farther to fall. I quit Chester.”

            He turned sharply on his heels and marched out of the office, leaving Chester sputtering. He didn’t waste time returning to his office and collecting his things, much to a bewildered Amelia who called after him as he rushed out.

            Harry pulled out his cellphone and called Merlin as he made his way out of the building and hailed a cab.

            “Come on, answer,” Harry muttered against the ringing phone.

            He was just about to disconnect when the line picked up. “Hello?”

            “Merlin, I need to speak with you,” Harry said. A cab pulled to the curb and he climbed in. “Are you at your office?”

            “What is it? Is Eggsy okay?”

            “Eggsy is fine,” Harry assured. “Are you at your office?”

            “Aye.”

            “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

* * * *

            “He did what?” Eggsy demanded, clutching onto his beer as he leaned against Merlin’s kitchen counter.

            “He planted false records so it looked as if I was skimming from the company,” Merlin said, not looking up as he worked on prepping the vegetables for dinner. He was originally supposed to go out for drinks with Eggsy and Harry, but after Harry came by his office, he told Merlin he’d have to cancel tonight and rushed home. “I have to say, I don’t know who he had hack into our system, but I’m impressed that they could get past my security.”

            “What a fucking creep,” Eggsy spat, and Merlin finally looked at him with a small smile.

            “Aye, he is. And stupid. Because I found the records and got rid of them easily enough. The investigation will pull up nothing, and I’ve already spoken to Valentine and my clients.”

            “Are y’ going to sue?”

            “I considered it,” Merlin said, setting his knife down and wiping his hands off on a towel. “But Harry works there, and what good would it do?”

            Eggsy frowned, looking at Merlin doubtfully. Merlin reached out and drew him close, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry, I will take care of Chester.”

            “I should call Harry,” Eggsy said.

            “Aye, though he did say he wanted to be alone tonight. Maybe tomorrow?”

            Eggsy nodded and let Merlin turn back to their dinner. He moved around to help him cook, a comfortable silence settling over them, filled only by the radio turned low.

* * * *

            Eggsy had a performance a week later and Merlin and Harry both went to watch him. It was an opportunity for Eggsy to show his skills and possibly be brought on by the dance company he trained under. Neither Merlin or Harry spoke about Chester and his deceit, their focus on Eggsy, but a tension formed between them as they sat shoulder to shoulder. As the night carried on, it eased, both relaxing as they watched Eggsy dance.

            At the end of the show, they leapt to their feet with a raucous round of applause. Two full bouquets of daisies were delivered to Eggsy, and he accepted them with a sparkling smile and pinked cheeks.

            Eggsy practically vibrated when he came out to greet them, his bangs sweaty and his face flushed. He threw his arms around both, laughing in jubilation.

            “Did you see?”

            “Aye, we did lad,” Merlin said, kissing his cheek. “Ye were magnificent.”

            “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful, darling,” Harry said, his own smile reaching his eyes.

            “They’ll be speaking to the performers shortly. After do you want to get a drink?” Eggsy asked.

            “Of course. Invite Roxy and Charlie,” Harry said.

            “Eggsy!” Roxy called.

            “I got to go,” Eggsy said and kissed Harry’s cheek. He raced back behind the stage.

            “He looks so happy,” Merlin mused.

            “He does.”

            Harry hoped that it wouldn’t change. He hadn’t had much time to spend with Eggsy, not that Eggsy seemed to mind. He’d been busy himself the last week with practice. But Harry still wished he could have been there—it would have probably helped with the tension headaches he had all week.

            After Harry spoke with Merlin, he returned to his office to collect his things. Amelia had been beside herself at the news, and much to Harry’s surprise, walked out with him when he left.

            Harry, for the first time in he didn’t know how long, was faced with the decision of what he should do next. Chester hadn’t been happy with Harry’s resignation, and had quickly black balled him with other potential employers. Harry knew he had a big enough client list that if he wanted he could go freelance, but he honestly wasn’t sure if that was something he wanted to do.

            He supposed there wasn’t too much to worry about, but it still felt like he was walking on wet, uneven ground, his feet constantly sinking beneath him.

            “I never thanked ye,” Merlin said, picking up his jacket from his seat.

            “For what?”

            “For doing what was right. Ye could have let Chester get away with what he did—ye probably would have gotten Valentine.”

            “A gentleman doesn’t use underhanded means to secure clients,” Harry said.

            Even though Merlin didn’t smile, amusement lit his gray eyes. “No, I guess not. Do gentlemen get back at their enemies by bringing fraudulent business deals to the surface?”

            Harry stopped in the middle of the aisle and turned to look at Merlin. “What?”

            “I did a little looking into King’s records, and it seems that this isn’t the first time he’s pulled a few strings to secure a client. He’s made quite the name for himself climbing on the backs of the smaller man. And since you don’t work there, I didn’t think it would be such a bad idea to turn the information over to the proper authorities.”

            “How—how did you know I don’t work there?” Harry hadn’t said anything because he hadn’t wanted to bother either Eggsy or Merlin with the news.

            “I didn’t, not fully until now,” Merlin said with a smirk. “But let’s just say I got a feeling that you wouldn’t stand for Chester’s elitist business ethics.”

            “No, I don’t,” Harry confirmed. They made their way out of the auditorium. “So now what? Will he be arrested?”

            “They’ll do a full investigation, and with all Chester has done? Oh, he’ll most certainly be sporting a set of silver bracelets.”

            “Does Eggsy know?”

            “Not yet. I wanted to let ye know first,” Merlin said.

            Harry nodded. He honestly didn’t know how to feel about the information. Vindicated, maybe. Chester certainly deserved all that he was getting.

            “Also,” Merlin said, catching Harry’s attention again. “I wanted to offer ye a job. With Valentine coming on as a client, we’ve gotten a few more offers, and it seems I’m in need of another lead designer. Would that happen to be something ye are interested in?”

            “It just so happens I’m between jobs right now.”

            Merlin clamped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Come by the office and we will fill out the paperwork on Monday.”

            They milled outside the auditorium by the small bar, chatting for another thirty minutes over drinks, before Eggsy came bolting out, his bouquets in his arms and his face lit up light the sun. He crashed into the both with an infectious laugh and cried, “They offered me a spot!”

            “What?” Harry asked, not sure if he heard right.

            “I got in!” Eggsy repeated. “I got one of the spots with the company! So did Roxy and Charlie—we did it!”

            “Congratulations lad!” Merlin said.

            Harry pulled him into a tight embrace. “Oh darling, I’m so proud of you.”

            Eggsy couldn’t stop laughing. He shook in Harry’s arms, and Harry soon found himself overcome with peals of laughter.

            “No more making coffee,” Eggsy said. “I’m a real dancer now.”

            “Ah, but who will make my coffee in the morning?” Harry asked.

            “Or mine in the afternoon?”

            “Wait, he made you coffee?” Harry asked.

            “Aye, it’s how we met,” Merlin said. “He made yours?”

            “The same for me. It seems our little barista is quite the vixen,” Harry said.

            “Don’t know what y’re talking about,” Eggsy said with a huff, though he was still grinning. “Y’ both are the old men that preyed on the younger man.”

            “Oh well, in that case maybe we shouldn’t go out to celebrate,” Harry said.

            “ _Harry_ ,” Eggsy whined.

            Harry rolled his eyes, biting back his own grin. “Come on then, I believe we all deserve a drink. Perhaps a nice hot cup of coffee?”

            Eggsy fixed him with a flat look, obviously trying to hide his smile. “No, Harry.”

            “Martinis then?”

            “Yes, Harry.”


End file.
